A Star and a Stud
by AngelPuppy989
Summary: A broadway star is being stalked by a stalker and it s Finn Hudson the bodyguard to the rescue but will Finn be able to hide his feelings for her?
1. Chapter 1 The begining

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

It has been 2 years scince Rachel had performed on her first broadway show. Now she's famous with her 2 best friends Mercedes (her manager) and Kurt (her stylist). All was well in this 29 year old diva's life. She had guest starred on many shows and interviews and is now getting to perform on her second broadway show.

" Kurt I told you Rachel is not wearing that to a freaking party! Are you trying to embaress her!"said Mercedes

"Elegant is the way to go not short dress hooker slut! I want her to look nice and lady like for this party!" said Kurt with anger in his voice

While Cedes and Kurt continued to argue, Rachel rolled her eyes and checked her twitter when she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get!" said Kurt running to get the door

"Who is it?" asked Mercedes

"No one it's just a letter for Rachel! These damn fans find the worst possible time to come knocking at the damn door leaving you fan mail!" Kurt

shouted

As Rachel opened the letter a bunch of pictures escaped from the envelope. But when she looked at them them a scream left her mouth which alarmed Cedes and Kurt.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" shouted Kurt

" Call 911 I think someones stalking me and not in the fan girl wasy!" screeched Rachel with fear in her eyes

* * *

When they arrived at the police station a tall women with short blond hair and a deep blue track suit came up to her with a red and white striped mega phone.

" Ah, Diva, Aretha and Princess Tickle me Dough face. Follow me to my office." said the women

As they arrived they noticed a bunch of pictures and trophies all around the room. Cheer leading pom pom as well.

"So what seems to be the problem?" questioned The women

"Well we all in the room and them two were fighting over what I should wear at a party tommorow when a knock came on my door and Kurt went to answer the door but all that was there was an envelope but when I opened it..." Rachel said as she began to sob "...There was pictures of me in the shower and of me in bed and of me running in the morning and there was a note saying 'watch out bitch' and I shreeked alarming them 2 and I called the cops!"

Mercedes put her arm over Rachel to comfort her. "What do we do this guy is probably worse then the damn pedo bear!" she said with a bunch of attitude. "This man slut ain't laying a dirty finger on my girl Rachel! Hell to the no, I won't stand for it!"

"Well what did your body guard do about it?" questioned the women

They all looked at each other "Rachel doesn't need a body guard 'cause people know if they touch there gonna meet the king and queen of this damn castle!" Mercedes say putting her fists up.

"Yeah and hows that working out for you three?" the women sneered "Look if you would like I can get you a body guard for during the investigation."

"Umm...I guess I can consider..." Rachel tried to say but was cut by the woman

"Great! All you need to do is sign this form and pay the costs!" She said like she was thrilled

Rachel signed the contract and paid the expenses as the woman stood up.

"Follow me to meet your new body guard!" she said

It seems as though she led them to a gym. But before she could question the woman took out her mega phone and yelled...

"HUDSON GET YOUR OVER SIZED ASS HER NOW!" as a tall man walked over the women said "Hudson this is Rachel berry,Rachel Berry this some guy we found in a dumpster she said as she walked off.

"Hi i'm Finn Hudson nice to m-m-meet you" he said as he got lost in her deep choclate brown eyes,staring at her body he was instantly thrilled about his damn assignment.

" Rachel berry and these are my friends Mercedes and Kurt." she said

"Well i'm going to take a shower and gather my things and meet you in the front." he said

"Great see you in a few" she said as her and her entourage left

"WOW! Did you get a view of mr. tall,gentle and might I add HOT!" Kurt said as if her just fell in love

"You should go for it Diva he is super cute and he looks like he belongs on an Abercrombie and Fitch comercial!" Mercedes said nudging Rachel's sholder

" I don't know, I have to admit he is handsome but yet remember what happened with Jesse."

"Yeah so, THIS GUY IS H-O-T HOT AS A FIRE RACHEL! JESSE HAS CRAP ON THIS GUY!"

Rachel rolled her eyes as she saw Finn walking down the hall way in a suit and sun glasses. She was beginning to think maybe Cedes' and

and Kurt were right. No, i'm not gonna let this happen to me. He's only here till the stalker is found so SHUT THE FUCK UP BERRY AND STICK TO YOUR DIVA SCENSES!

"You ready to go?" He asked softly

"Yeah, I need to go home listen to these to fight over _'short and sexy'_ and _'breazy and elegant'_ " she said sarcasticly as he put his hand out.

"Car keys?" he said as she handed them as if she were having them taken away for good. He felt her touch his hand and it instantly warmed him up. He could tell this girl was smocking hot and sexy with her chic designer outfits. As they left the building and drove back to Rachel's house

* * *

As he was putting away his things in his guest bedroom he was happy. All the other times he had to bodyguard celebrity's he got stuck in a small single bed with a dresser and no this room was amasing. He had a king size bed and a bathroom and a fairly large closet. He could tell he was going to enjoy this. But suddenly he heard a bang from Rachel's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2 Over my dead body

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Finn ran into Rachel's room only to find it covered in dresses and shoes. Rachel laying on the bed playing with her phone as Kurt and Mercedes were fighting over what Rachel should wear. Rachel noticed Finn looking confused, she grinned " You might want to stand over here these two get pretty bad when they are 'discussing' what I wear"

Finn came and stood next to her bed as she continued to play with her phone. Well until Kurt and Mercedes were really getting bad she stood up and stopped the fight.

"OK ENOUGH YOU TWO! I UNDERSTAND THIS IS A BIG A PARTY BUT YOU KEEP FIGHT LIKE THIS THIS IT'S THE WORSE IT HAS GOTTEN" she yelled " Now, what are the top things you 2 found!"

Mercedes showed her a cute strapless ruffled short party dress that was aqua marine with a black belt and Kurt showed her a long black dress that had sequin swirls.

"i'm sorry Kurt I love that dress Cedes but I don't understand I never seen it before?" Rachel said curiously

"WHAT! Thats impossible you have to be shitting me right now Rach!" she said

Rachel took a look at the dress, she had never seen it before. She looked in her closet digging for any signs of someone in her house and found a package. Finn stood next to her as she opened it. It had a bunch of paper but a note inside that said 'have fun at the party bitch, hope you like the dress!'

Rachel began to cry at the fact that he was in her house Finn walked around examining the place. He couldn't help but feel worried. If that ass hole wanted Rachel then he would have to take her over his dead body cause he knew that if he could catch this he would be Rachel's hero!

He came in the room to a sobbing Rachel on the floor.

"Rach calm down now, did you lock the door and set the alarm?" Mercedes said

"Yes. I don't understand it couldn't of been here earlier cause I would have noticed but how could he do it!" she said as she sobbed

"Rachel listen to me if that bastard lays a hand on you I will go all Cedes on him ok white girl?" she said comforting her as Rachel nodded

"Rachel don't worry with me as your bodyguard he wont touch you" Finn said

"Thank you" she sobbed louder

"Tickle me dough face get her some tissues" Mercedes sneered at Kurt

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T BRING THAT UP!" Kurt yelled

"WELL I JUST DID!"she said

Finn felt the anger rush through his body. He clenched his fists. "Do you mind if I take a look at the letter?" he said softly. she nodded and handed him the envelope. He examined it over and over and over again. " it was probably written on a computer"

Jacob sneered at the fact he was inside her house."NEXT TIME THAT BITCH WILL THINK TWICE BEFORE TURNING ME DOWN. I HOPE SHE BALLING HER SHIT BROWN EYES OUT!" Jacob had one task and that was to ruin Rachel Berry`s life, little did he know she had a body guard now so he`s now stuck in a sticky situation.


	3. Chapter 3 A kidnaping

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Finn was waiting in the living room for Rachel to come out. He was ready to drive her to the party and he was very greatful that Rachel invited him as a guest at the party, he was thinking about how she would look in her dress, then suddenly she walked out of the room. She was a goddess.

"You ready to go?" she said

"Umm... oh! Y-y-yeah." GREAT! Now she's gonna think he has a stuttering problem, but she giggled.

" Well let's go then!" she said

As they arrived at the party a girl with long blonde hair came up to them.

"'sup man hands!'' she said

'' Hey bitch'' Rachel said while hugging her

" Who's the new bf?" she said and winked at Finn

" Oh no... he's just my bodyguard...and his name is finn..." Rachel said awkwardly

"Well come i'll show you around the new place and Finn can have a drink" she said as they went into another room

"FINN FINN FINN FINN!" the girl screamed in fear

" What happened... wheres Rachel?" he questioned

" Finn..." she said quietly

" What?" he questioned louder this time

"Rachel's missing." she said as she cried

"Don't worry baby we'll have fun together, and get married and have babies..." he tried to say but was cut off by Rachel

"LET ME GO YOU SICK FREAK I HAVE FAMILY AND FRIENDS THAT ARE PROBABLY WORRIED!" she said in fear

" To bad there just going to have to live without you for now on but don't worry i'll treat you right baby." Jacob said as he licked his lips

Suddenly the van door crashed open. Finn was there with a gun.

" Drop her now." he said

Sorry for the short chapter but the next chapter will be worth the wait!


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets Revealed

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

"FINN LEAVE IT'S A TRAP!" Rachel said

"I'm not leaving without you Rachel I-I-I..." he said

"Finn... this guy is a psycho" she whispered crying

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM I CARE ABOUT YOU!" he managed to get out

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS!" Jacob said

"THE GUY THATS GONNA ROYALY KICK YOUR ASS!" he said

"OH REALLY?" Jacob said

"YEAH!" he said pulling out his gun in his direction with Rachel sitting there in shock

"I-I-I-I" Jacob said but ran away

Finn looked at Rachel, she was sitting there tears in her eyes, her hair a mess and scared half to death. "Why would you...do you...huh?" she said

"Theres many things for you to know about me, Fun Fact: I'm attracted to girls with brown hair, bangs, deep brown eyes and who are very kind" he said grinning at her and she stood up and walked towards him.

"You saved my life today..."she said "...and for that I owe you this" she said before she leaned in and kissed him. In reality he was acting cool, but in his head he was dancing and was in Lala Land cause he knew she was something special.

Finn stood there eyes wide starring at her.

"I want you to know how greatfull I am to have you in my life." she said suductively

"I-I-I..." he tried to say but stopped when she sat on his lap crashing her lips on his.

"I already know how you feel about me, and I feel the same" she stated before pressing her lips back on his.

They got back to Cedes and Kurt standing there shocked as if they had just seen a ghost.

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY DID YOU MAKEOUT WITH YOU FREAKING BODY GUARD!"Kurt yelled

''How did you know?''she said

"PLEASE IT'S WRITTEN ALL OVER YOUR FACE" he yelled

"Wow I really need to work on my poker face..." she said

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK" Kurt said

" RACHEL HOW COULD YOU, DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED WITH JESSIE!"she said making Rachel look at the floor sadly

"Rachel I didn't mean like that I..." she tried to say but Rachel ran into her bedroom before she could say a word an locking the door behind her.

"Rachel i'm sorry I didn't to bring up Jessie st. Jackass..." she stated making Kurt chuckle

"Watch in amusment on what happens when somebody starts to talk about Jessie with Rachel it's halarious!" Kurt said

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I BRING UP WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOU AND PUCKERMAN, NO!" Rachel said storming out of her room

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Mercedes said but she was lying

"YOU HONESTLY THINK ME AND KURT DIDN'T KNOW MISS "What do you think I should wear big boy""Rachel said sudductively making Kurt fall out of his chair laughing and Finn grinned

"HOW IN HELLS NAME DID YOU TWO FIGURE THAT OUT?"Cedes said trying to defend herself

"OK HERE WE GO ONCE APON A TIME THERE WAS A BERRY WALKING OVER TO JONES'S HOUSE ONLY TO HEAR MOANING AND SCREAMS OF PLEASURE COMING FROM THE SIDE OF THE DAMN DOOR!" she said making Kurt laugh louder and harder

"I-I-I-I'm sorry I brought him up"Cedes said

"Better be" she said walking to her room to get changed when two big hands picked her up by her waist spinning her arround and setting her on his lap.

"You know I can get used to this" she said pulling him in for a kiss

"I know" he whispered in her ear

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY GET YOU AND YOUR BODYGUARDS ASS OUT OF BED NOW!" Kurt yelled as they woke up

"I'm up" she said

"IT 9:30 YOU HAVE A MEETING IN 20 MINUTES!" he yelled again

"Fine did you pick out my clothes?" she asked getting out of Finns arm and standing up

"It seems your boyfriend is a deep sleeper'' he said winkingn "you should probably wake him up" he said while picking an outfit

"Baby, it's time to wake up" she said

He pulled her down for a kiss "I'm up" he said

"Rachel how about this?" he said

"Perfect now let's do my make up quickly and get going, Finn you should get ready as well cause those suits turn me on" she say winking at him

"I don't if I should aww or eww?" Kurt said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry baby I can't I have to fill a report for you but don't worry i'll be back soon!"

Finn walked in to see the women in the track suit sitting there waiting for him.

"Sue" he said

"Finegan did you go through with the plan?" she questioned

"Yeah but Sue, I think this is wrong, I really like Rachel and she's nice and sweet" he said

"If you don't do this we lose the bet worth millions!" she said

"Fine i'll go through the bet"he mumbled

"Good and don't worry you will win her over and then you will take her to the party and then when your there you can dump her and all will be well in the city" she said

That was the problem Finn didn't want to do the bet, he wanted to be with Rachel but when the day comes and he wins the bet she's going to figure out dump him and that will be terrible, he had to think of love and his career.

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I HAD WRITERS BLOCK! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5 The return of the Slut

NOTE:** I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

"RACHEL WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Kurt yelled

"What it's a sweater!" she said

"YEAH A SWEATER THAT LOOKS LIKE ITCOULD BE FROM THE FREAKIN DOLLAR STORE!" he shot back

"Ok then throw it out it's not rocket science!" she said

"Yeah Kurt just chuck it!" Mercedes yelled

"Why are you in such a bad mood Berry?" A woman said

"OMG SANTANA!" Rachel said and hugged her "I missed you so much what are you doing here?"

"OMG SLUT YOU BACK!" Kurt shreeked

"Nothing much lady just thought i'd visit my friends and stuff..." she mumbled

"Cede's Kurt can you guys leave for a while?" she asked as they nodded and left. "Santana is everything ok?" Rachel said

"NO IT'S NOT IT JUST REALLY IS NOT!" she shreeked while crying in Rachel's arms

"It's ok come sit on the couch, i'll put your favorite movie on and make you popcorn so we can talk about." Rachel said calmly

Santana did as she was told and Rachel put on '_Sex in the City'_ and made her some popcorn.

"Now can you tell me what happened?" Rachel said as nice as she could

"Look... I know I left you for Brittany but now I totaly regret it..." Santana said while trying to fight her tears

"... and then she cheated on me... with some trouty mouth kid and it broke my heart and I died in side..." Santana said while sobbing "...and I can't believe your forgiving me I mean after what happened I thought you would never want to see me again..."

_"Santana breakfast!" Rachel called_

_"Santana?" Rachel called while opening the door to see no signs of Santana anywhere but yet a not placed on her bed._

_It read_

_**Dear Rachel,**_

_**I'm so sorry but I need to go with Brittany to California. She's the love of my life and I can't live without her. I'm sorry but it's to late i'm already gone. I will never forget you Diva. You are my best friend.**_

_**Love**_

_**Santana Slut Lopez**_

_Rachel sobbed loudly to think of losing her best friend! She was more of her friend then Cedes and Kurt! How could she leave her? They were pretty much sisters! How could she abbandon the person she's knokn scince she was 4 years old?_

_'' I am... done..." Rachel_ said

"Santan I..." Rachel tried to say

"I know and i'm sorry I shouldn't of left you!" Santana said

"I understand why you left and it's fine!" Rachel said firmly "But first we need to catch up, so how's about we talk while we eat popcorn and watch this movie"

Santana laughed " I would love that!"

**QUICK QUESTION!: WHO DO YOU WANT TO APPEAR IN THE STORY?**

**- Jesse (Rachel drama)**

**-Puck (Santana love interest)**

**-Brittany (For some Brittana drama)**

**-Quinn ( To start fights with Rachel about Finn)**

**Let me know and Please**

**REVIEW! PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6 A bump in the road

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**QUIK HEADS UP! MOST OF YOU WANT JESSE ST. JAMES IN SO HE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Rachel and Santan talked for hours, about what life has brought to them and Rachel's huge success! They were best friends since they were kids and when Santana's was on edge of stress Santana would always stay at Rachel's house. So yeah Santana left but it was for love and Rachel would of done the same.

"So Manhands who's the new boy in your life?" Santana said

"What are you talking about"she lied

"Oh please it's written all over your face, so whats his name?" Santana asked

"He's my bodyguard and my boyfriend... I think... and his name is Finn Hudson." she explained

"OOOH, maybe we should invite him clubbing with us tonight, what do you say?" Santana asked desperate

"Sure, that would be fun and maybe he could bring one of his friends!" she squealed and texted Finn the deats.

Finn was at his office with his friend Puck as he got the text.

"Who is it?" Puck asked

"My girlfriend saying that her and a friend of hers are going clubbing and that they invite me and a friend to go with them." he said

"Oh I see, here's what you gotta do bro, say yes and then don't show, it will make her seem desperate and all that shit." Puck explained

"I don't know man Rachel is sort of fragile are you sure?" he asked

"Positive, when I get invited I just say ' was that yesterday I thought it was tommorow' and then invite her to my place and get some." Puck said and with that the plan to ditch was set, although Finn was not so sure about it, Rachel was different and she might take it wrong.

As they arrived at the club Santana and Rachel were waiting for what seemed like and hour.

"They stood us up..." Rachel said sadly

"I am going to rip there balls of." Santana said with anger

"T-t-they stood us up...'' Rachel said crying and sobbing

"Let's go home" Santana said and with that they left the club and went home.

"I'll make you some tea and get some vegan ice cream and we can watch _Funny Girl _all night long!" Santana said but yet Santana was glad things didn't work out cause now she has Rachel all to her self and can now spend time with her but yet she is still kicking Finn's ass. But then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get!" Rachel said as she ran to get the door to one _Jesse St. Jackass_ standing the with a angry look on his face.

"Jesse?" Rachel said confused and terrified

"Rachel we need to talk like now!" he said

**OOOOOOOOOH! What's gonna happen next? I have it planned and it will be posted later and if you have any suggestions please review! BYE BROCHAOS!**


	7. Chapter 7 The ugly truth

NOTE:** I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARATCERS!**

**THIS IS THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE CONCLUSION AND THEN THERE WILL BE A PROLOGUE! ENJOY**!

"Jesse?" Rachel said confused and terrified

"Rachel we need to talk like now!"he said

Rachel let him in and Santana watched them with a knife in her hands. She knew _Jesse St. Jackass _and what he did to her was terrible.

"Why are you here?" she asked

"Because you are dating Finn Hudson." he said

"Jesse i'm sorry but-"she tried to say but was cut off

"Rachel I know we are not dating but ever since I lost my acting career I became a body guard and I know we can never be together again Rachel but let me explain."he said and she nodded " I know Finn Hudson and he is the biggest jerk in the entire office!"

"NO! He is sweet and kind and... stood me up..." Rachel said

"SEE! HE IS A WOMANIZER! YOU JUST CAN'T SEE IT! I HAVE SEEN WHAT HE DOES AND WHEN I OVER HEARD HIM AND PUCKERMAN TALKING THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT DITCHING YOUR DATE WITH THEM AND DID HE TELL YOU ABOUT THE BET HE HAS WITH SUE!" he shreeked

"No..." Rachel whispered

"HE MADE A BET THAT HE CAN GET MISS RACHEL BERRY TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM BEFORE TOMMOROW HE WILL GET A MILLION DOLLARS FROM PUCKERMAN CAUSE THEY KNEW ABOUT OUR BREAK AND HOW I HURT YOU AND HOW YOU LOCKED UP YOUR HEART AND HOW YOU TURNED DOWN EVERY SINGLE GUYS THAT ASKED YOU OUT!" he said angry

"No,NO NO NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE HE SAVED ME!" she said crying

"I know... it was a set up... see in reality Finn would have shot him but it was all a set up." he say while sighing " I don't want to see you hurt. I know I hurt you but we were friends before we dated and you were a sister to me so it is my job to protect you.

Finn was sitting on his couch with Puck watching football

"I still haven't hurd from Rachel i'm getting kind of worried you-" he was cut off from the door bursting open with a angry Rachel with smudged makeup all over her face.

**_"You sick son OF A BITCH!" she screamed_**

**OOOOOOOH! Sorry I put them in seperate chapters but I have no more writers block so YAY!**

**Next part will be up soon! PEACE OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8 A shattered heart

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARATCERS!**

**OMG YOU NAUGHTY BOY FINN! This is the part one of the epic conclusion guys**!

"You sick son OF A BITCH!"she screamed

"Rachel i'm sorry I stood you up I-" he said but she cut him off

"OH NO NO NO THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU DITCHING THIS IS ABOUT YOUR LITTLE MILLION DOLLAR BET!" she screeched

"What how di-"he said but once again was cut off

"YOU REALLY THOUGHT I WOULDN'T FIND OUT? HOW DARE YOU USE ME FOR A BET! DON'T YOU REALISE WHAT YOU DID? YOU TREATED ME LIKE YOU LOVED ME LIKE YOU CARED I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR ASS HOLE FACE AGAIN!" she screeched but before she left she took off her left shoe and threw it at him perfectly in the sack.

When she got back to her apparment Jesse left but she opened the door to _Funny Girl_ ready to play, Popcorn and Skittles, tissues and Whit Wine.

"I guess we both have some crying to do!" Santana said" and what happened?

Rachel explained the whole story " Well how about tommorow we get our shopping on and get you a new pair and we can talk and get our nails done and we could get you some blond high lights cause yours are starting to fade away!" she said

"That would be great now let's get this thing started!" Rachel said

**LOOK OUT FOR PART TWO AND THE PROLOGUE I ALREADY WROTE THEM EARLIER CAUSE MY INTERNET WAS NO WORKING SO THEY'LL BE UP SOON! PEACE**


	9. Chapter 9 A happy Ending

**Part two of the epic conclusion!**

"HOW COULD I HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN! I FEEL LIKE SUCH A JACK ASS!" Finn said

"I don't know bro." Puck said " Maybe you should try not playing girls like that!"

"SAYS THE MAN HOOKER!" he shouted

"Yeah but I don't do for a bet!" Puck said in defense

"MAYBE SHE STILL WANTS ME, MAYBE SHE WILL FORGIVE ME!" Finn said trying to calm himself down

"I don't know I mean she threw a shoe at you, maybe you leave her!" Puck said

" NO! I LOVE HER... I love her... HOLY SHIT I LOVE HER!" he said

"I think I got it the first time bro!" Puck said as Finn grabbed his keys and jacket "Where the fuck are you going?"

"To make a wrong right!" he said and with that he was out the door.

"This is going to be a long night" Puck said downing his beer

At Rachel's apparment they were having a blast. Rachel was singing and Santana was dancing as if she were at a club. They were not drunk they were just a bit 'tipsy' but that did not matter cause she had the volume turned up and was partying like a maniac! Until a knock came on the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" She screamed so loud that Finn could her.

"I TOLD THE FIRST TIME YOU LITTLE SHITS! I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMN COOKIES SO GET THE HELL OF MY LAWN AND G-" she was cut off by Finn crashing his lips on hers.

"Don't you ever think that you were just a bet to me!" he said and with that they kissed

**"AWWWWWWWWWW!"** Santana said, normaly she would beat the crap out of him but she was 'tipsy'!

"I love you Rachel Berry! I love you so much that I would give a million bucks to be with you!" he said

"I love you too!" she said

And with that they kissed and were standing at the door until Santana interupted.

"CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR WE DON'T NEED TO HEAT THE INSIDE!" she said

LOOK OUT FOR THE PROLOGUE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE!


	10. Chapter 10 Prologue

Well** heres the prologue guys! Let me know how you think my first story was! Hope you enjoy!;)**

_**5 MONTHS LATER**_

Rachel was getting ready for her big day she couldn't believe that she was going to become **Mrs. Rachel Hudson**! It made her so happy! After her and Santana got a record deal together Finn proposed! Of course with Santana as the maid of honor and Mercedes as her bridesmaid and Kurt was holding the rings she could never of asked for a perfect day!

"RACHEL GET YO ASS IN GEAR THIS DRESS IS GIVING ME A WEDGIE!" Santana shouted

"Ready?" her daddy asked

"Ready!" she said

As for Finn with Puck as his best man and his mom crying on how proud she is in him! This day was pefect!

As here comes the bride started to play she watched as Beth walked down the aisle (Remember this is when they were like 29 so beth would be like 12 or something) And then the doors opened to Rachel in a beautiful white gown that was ruffled down the skirt and strapless. As she made her way to the alter Finn could never ask for a better bride!

"You may now be seated" the priest said "We are gathered here today to..."BLAH BLAH BLAH was all Finn thought he was saying. He ignored every word he said and was focussing on Rachel who in a few minutes would be his wife! He could never ask for a better day! But he put his focus back on the priest.

"Do you Finn Hudson take Rachel Berry to be your wife?" he asked

**"I do!" he said**

"And do you Rachel Berry take Finn Hudson to be your husband?" he asked

**"I do!" she said**

"With the invested in me I now pronounce you **husband and wife!"** he said "You may now kiss the bride!"

"Don't have to ask me twice!" Finn thought in his head and kissed her. Everybody stood up clapping as they broke appart and Finn lifted her up and ran down the aisle with her!

"Best. Day. Ever!" she shreaked

_**THE END!**_

**AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!:**

**WELL THAT WAS IT FOLKS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT! AND ALSO, I WILL BE MAKING A NEW STORY AND IT IS A MYSTERY SO I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT! AND I MAY MAKE A SEQUEL IF YOU WISH! SO FOR THE LAST TIME ON THIS STORY I WANTED TO THANK EVERYONE THAT IT TO THIS ENDING! IF YOU WOULD HAVE PICKED SOMEONE ELSE IT WOULD HAVE ENDED DIFFERENTLY! SO FOR THE LAST TIME ON THIS STORY... PEACE OUT BROCAUOS!**


End file.
